The Zombie Apocalypse
by twinSlayer
Summary: Kuroko missed the times when he always hungout with his Teiko teammates, and therefore he came up with a solution. #Rated T because of Aomine's cursing germs.
1. Chapter 1

**One day I was playing FFXIV like usual when suddenly an idea of zombie attack came to my mind. And KuroBasu characters became my victim in order to deliver the story. (Akashi-kun, please don't kill me ._.)**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **

**twinSlayer: This is why I'm hot~This is why I'm hot~ This is why, this is why, this is-*shot***

 **Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke is a work of Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san. twinSlayer-kun has no connection to KuroBasu whatsoever.**

 **Akashi: Good work, Tetsuya. Here's a vanilla shake for you.**

 ***Kagami-kun disposes the dead body***

* * *

"So Kuroko…" Midorima pushed his glasses up his bridge of nose and his brow furrowed. "What is the reason you called us all out here, **again**?"

In the Maji Burger just across the gym, Kuroko once again gathered all his former teammates, including Kagami Taiga, and held the meeting at his most favourite hangout place. If before this he failed to get Murasakibara and Akashi, this time he had given them a notice early enough for them not to plan anything for this one particular day. At the table, Takao was busy playing with Midorima's lucky item for the day, which was a PSP. Murasakibara was munching his Pocky slowly, and Himuro was sitting beside him enjoying Pocky as well (sometimes it's nice to give in XD). Meanwhile, Aomine and Momoi was sitting beside each other chatting about what to buy in the grocery store across the street before they went home. And Kise came with Kasamatsu, in which kicking butts was unavoidable in almost every thing Kise did. Akashi came alone. He preferred to.

Kuroko sat at the very end of the long table, without everyone realizing it. But as Kagami sat down beside Kuroko, they all turned their heads at him, and later the phantom player. In his hand, a tray of Maji Burgers mounting up waiting for him to push them all into his blackhole stomach. "Hey Kuroko, you better explain why you asked them out like this before someone scissorsed his way out of this restaurant," adressed Kagami as he saw Akashi moved his hands on the scissors laid on the table.

"Okay, everyone."

"If you say you want to chat again, I'm seriously gonna flip out on you," Aomine scoffed as he ruffled his short dark blue hair. At first Kuroko tried to talk, but after the warning from Aomine, he stood up, walked behind Kagami, and peered his head out.

"I've prepared a little game for us," said Kuroko while hiding behind Kagami. Kise was trying his hardest not to get a nosebleed from the cute behaviour, but a tick mark made its way onto Aomine's forehead.

"I KNEW IT! DIE, TETSU!"

"Dai-chan, noooo!" Momoi held onto her tall friend from behind before Aomine could lunge at Kuroko. Of course, this was all only a show of how close they are.

"So, what kind of game was it, Kuro-chin?" asked Murasakibara as his Pocky supply almost depleted.

"It's called Zombie Survivors." Suddenly, Kuroko become very serious, even though the topic of the conversation was…..almost childish to everyone's ears. Everyone's heads perked up and stared hard at Kuroko.

 _Is he serious?_

 _But his face doesn't show that he's lying._

 _Maybe he was kidding around._

 _Not in that kind of mood._

Everyone formed a group and whispered to each other, and maybe they let Kuroko hear them on purpose. "Guys, the way you're whispering to each other like that hurts me," said Kuroko as he maintained his poker face.

"Kurokocchi, are you serious?"

"Very, Kise-kun."

Again, with that show of seriousness, they couldn't just leave it at that. Finally, they all give in to Kuroko's wish.

"Fine, if Tetsuya wanted to play it that badly, I'll play along." Akashi smiled softly. "Besides, it's been a while since I've played something with you guys." The others agreed with Akashi and decided to stay with Kuroko until the game was done. "So what are the rules of this game, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko pulled out a notepad out of his bag and started reading from a page that was horribly doodled. "First step, please pick a weapon of your choice in order to survive the zombie apocalypse and continue on living. Anything could be considered as weapon." Everybody put on a thinking face for a second before Kuroko declared, "Oh, and Kasamatsu-san, Takao-san and Himuro-san are free to join in as well."

The three were excited to jump into the game, but Takao suggested a unique idea. "Kuroko, can we be something special, like maybe a secret helper hidden in a treasure chest holding a key or something?"

The blue-haired boy thought for a second and later gave them a small nod. "Okay, please notify me of you wish to be a fairy helper for your partner."

"Heck yeah, I'm Shin-chan's fairy!"

"What the heck, Kuroko?! This isn't supposed to be Legend of Zelda!" protested Midorima.

"Awww come on Shin-chan! It'd be fun!"

"No!"

While the two of them argued like an old married couple, Himuro called out to Kuroko.

"Thank you for allowing me to join. I want to be a fairy for Atsushi. It'd be so worrying if I just let him alone in the game," said Himuro while smiling. Nodding his head, Kuroko wrote down the role for Himuro and Takao. "What about you, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Wait, I haven't decided yet, Kuroko!" yelled Midorima at a side of the table. Takao laughed nochalantly beside him. "Don't deny it anymore, Shin-chan. You'd be lost without me," Takao grinned.

"Hmm…..I don't know. Kise pretty much is an able-bodied by himself." Kasamatsu put on a serious thinking face, and next to him, Kise began his steps to glomp Kasamatsu but was stopped by none other than his senpai's muscular kick. "Don't touch me, you prick!"

"But I'm moved! Senpai thought I can take care of myself well!"

"Of course you do! You're freaking sixteen so ACT LIKE ONE!"

"So I guess Kise-kun will be alone then?" Kuroko stared at his notepad and later Kasamatsu's face. The spiky-haired man nodded. "Alright, now that's settled…..Have everybody decided on what to bring in this adventure?"

Every participants tried hard not to laugh at the way Kuroko questioned them. Akashi later put up his right hand. "Can I go first?"

"Go ahead, Akashi-kun." The phantom boy took a blue pen out of his bag's pocket.

"I choose Oxford Dictionary 125th Edition."

Now everybody copied Kuroko's deadpan expression.

"I wish to preserve knowledge when the world was at the brink of destruction. Besides, don't you think dictionaries would be a good weapon itself?"

Aomine started imagining where Akashi's head at the verge of being dismantled from his body by a zombie, he could just swing it upon their faces. And the aftermath of the event would be called….

"The Bloody Grimoire of Oxford…" Aomine mumbled to himself, but got caught by Momoi. "What the heck are you talking about, Dai-chan?"

"So for Akashi-kun is dictionary, next?" Quickly, Kuroko wrote down the weapon of the red-head, and later browsed through the group again.

"I'll go." Kise lifted his hand. "Can I choose a car?"

"NO!" Almost everybody protested, except Kuroko.

"I don't have any objections on that but since everyone was unhappy about it, could you please state your reason Kise-kun?"

Kise scratched his blonde hair and replied, "Uhh….Instead of fighting one-on-one for each zombie, wouldn't it be faster if I just run them through?"

"Unacceptable!"/"Preposterous!"/"That's plain lazy!"/"Cowardly act."

Since everybody gave Kise such mean responses, he decided to change his weapon. "Okay, okay! I'll take…..Chainsaw?"

This time, Momoi was the one complaining loudly. "Too mediocre."

"Gaahh we can't waste time just on me changing weapons!" Kise later covered his ears and turned to Kuroko. "I won't change it this time, so please go on to someone else before they force me to change it to a new one." Kuroko nodded at his request.

"I'll take my lucky items with me."

"I'm afraid I can only allow one item, Midorima-kun."

"Shin-chan, how about you bring a cellphone?" suggested Takao out of the blue. "You can still communicate with the Oha-Asa."

"Why, Takao!"

"It's decided, cellphone for Shin-chan!"

"Oi stahhp!"

When Kuroko was about to write it down, he got curious about something. "If I may ask, what kind of phone would you like to bring, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima, on the other hand, had finally surrendered to Takao's will and later gave it a thought for a second. "Nokia Lumia XP." Kuroko gave a small nod while smiling, "Understood." His hands furiously writing it down. "Now, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Can I use Muro-chin?"

"For sure."

Without any questions, Kuroko wrote it down while Kise was putting up a strong disapproval. "Wait, we can use human as a weapon?!"

"I did say _anything_ before this, right Kise-kun?"

"Well…" Kise rubbed his head, trying to remember what his Kurokocchi had said earlier. "Yeah…"

"Alright, that's for Murasakibara-kun. What about you, Kagami-kun?" Lifting his cute face to Kagami, Kuroko watched the red-haired boy that was busy munching Maji burgers.

"Huh? I don't know….A bat I guess?"

"What the heck, a bat? Are you going to a baseball tournament, Bakagami?" barked Aomine from a side of the long table.

"Tch stop whining like a bitch, Ahomine. What is yours then?"

"I'm bringing basketball."

Kuroko knew there's no good in watching his two lights arguing with each other, and he proceeded to writing them down and asked Momoi about her preference.

"Eh? I'm in too?" asked Momoi with a puzzled face.

"Well, I do consider you as one of us. Unless you don't want to play…"

"No no no no! I do! E-eto…..Wait a second….I want….." Suddenly she came up with a great idea( _according to her_ ). "Tetsu-kun, could you be my knight?"

Everybody's heads turned to Momoi that was blushing slightly as she asked the favour to the invisible boy. Kuroko, maintaining his expressionless face, agreed to be her 'knight'. "But I'm going to be playing too, Momoi-san, so I'm not a perfect pawn."

"Oh no way, Tetsu-kun! You're perfect in every way!" She praised her crush with absolute lovey-dovey tone, in which Aomine turned his face away with disgust. "So can we start now?" Kuroko started to count the number of participants in the list and later realized, "We are missing someone here…"

"Eh?"

They all tried to ask each other if there's a secret member anywhere, or maybe hidden under the table( _oh Himuro you're so adorable owo"_ ). Meanwhile, Kuroko was thinking so hard when later Kise pointed out that…

"Ano….Kurokocchi, **you** haven't picked your weapon yet."

The blue-haired boy was astonished by Kise's statement, and he facepalmed himself, and later chuckled. "My lack of presence is growing stronger and dangerous, when I myself can forget about me." His pen danced on the paper on his notepad, scribbling down his weapon of choice.

"What do you pick, Kurokocchi?"

"A frying pan."

When they all fixed their gaze at Kuroko, he knew he had to give them a reason. "Well I do need to cook to go on living, and it would also be good for self-defense." After a moment of staring at him, they all later succumbed to the logical reason. But not Kagami.

"What the hell, Kuroko? How do you want to use the frying pan?"

"For starters, the frying pan has a solid structure that can surely deal a lot of damage, and if you're hungry, I might be able to cook something to ease your hunger."

And Kagami agreed too. Such an easy prey.

* * *

"I've prepared a special dice for this game." The phantom sixth player reached out for something in his bag and pulled out a medium-sized 'dice' made up of cardboard, only enough for a man's palm to hold the dice. The surfaces were scrawled 1,500, 3,000, 2,000, MISS, 10,000, and 100 with a black pen marker. They could tell that Kuroko was really looking forward to this day, judging from the amount of effort he had put into making this game. "For each attack, the person must throw this dice and the number that shows up will be the amount of damage he inflicted."

They all nod at his simple explanation, and some of them took a good look at the hand-made dice. Boy, they were really excited to play now! "Alright, I'm all revved up! Let's do this shit!" Aomine flexed his muscle and cracked his fingers, with his grin decorated his face.

"Okay," Kuroko held out a paper with a drawing of ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° on it, and later asked Kagami to hold the paper in front of him, blocking everyone's vision from seeing Kuroko's face completely. When they were about to ask what he was doing, suddenly a very announcer-y voice came from the petite body of Kuroko.

"Welcome everyone to the game of Zombie Survivors! Today we will be exploring the city of Tokyo, where the zombie virus had began spreading like wildfire! In this journey, we will encounter three bosses, and one of them will be the mad scientist who caused this whole trouble in the first place!"

SNAP. Aomine snatched the paper off Kagami's hand. "What the f-I thought you had some kind of recorded message playing behind the paper," uttered Aomine with a curious tone.

"Please do not interrupt me when I'm explaining, Aomine-kun. Now please put up the paper," said Kuroko with a very menacing aura, surprisingly now with his emotionless face. The tanned boy sweatdropped and straightened up the paper before putting it back at Kagami's hand.

"Sorry for the technical errors just now, we'll get back on the programme! So, with a team of only eight people, and two fairies, will you guys survive this journey?! The game starts now!" And Kuroko pulled Kagami's hand down, back to revealing his face to the crowd. Their mouths were wide-opened, unable to believe that the voice just now came from the quiet Seirin player. Was it really Kuroko?

* * *

 **Since the story was kinda long, I decided to divide it into maybe two or three chapters. Writing this fic was a fun ride for me since I'm also working on another KnB fic which was HELLA DEPRESSING. So, I just want the characters to have some fun in this story and hence, the zombie! (….I think I skipped a step there but nvm…) And I was so excited about this fic, I drew five participants together with their weapons! I leave out Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun to my friends, and did the rest by myself. Feel free to check it out in my FB page XD (If you don't know my FB, just PM me)**

 **Reviews are gladly appreciated, and thanks for reading! Have a nice day! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Argh, Aominecchi, please heal me!"

"I got my hands full, prick."

"Kagamicchi?"

"Busy."

"Don't you have a potion?"

"I gave it all to Kurokocchi." T_T

"Then rot in silence."

"That's mean, Akashicchi!"

"Would maiubos heal, Kise-chin?"

"It only works on you, Murasakibaracchi."

"I would heal you but I'm afraid I'm out of potions too, Ki-chan."

"I give a potion to Kise-kun and restored him back to health."

Everybody looked at Kuroko with a _why-would-you-heal-that-annoying-bastard_ expression. "Well, since he took that one powerful blow for us, it's only logical if I heal him in return," said Kuroko as he scratched his cheek, complete with his emotionless face. Kise went over the bench and glomped Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, I love you so muuucchhh!" To express his 'love' more, he started kissing Kuroko's fair cheeks, which later made Kuroko pulled an Ignite Pass stunt on his tummy.

"I think it was necessary since you might be able to take another powerful blow for us in the future."

All of the participants then turned to Kise and bowed their heads slightly, saying, "Your sacrifice will never be forgotten~"

"What?! I'm not dead yet!" D'x

The park was quite deserted although it was weekend, since people was crowding a concert held somewhere nearby. They have changed their original game venue when they started receiving looks from other customers in Maji Burger, telling them telepathically about how loud they've become. The game had moved on to the first boss, which was a mutant spider. It got infected with the zombie virus and turned into one gigantic spider that devours any soul passing by it.

"What's its HP, Kuroko?"

The phantom boy flipped his notebook and began reading it out loud. "10,000,000."

"Alright," Aomine and Kagami yelled at once, later they turned to each other shouting, "Don't copy me!"

"Let's equip ourselves properly while someone act as the decoy," ordered the Emperor-Eye holder.

"But who's going to tank?"

Curious glances sprawled across the group and later Kuroko announced, "The spider was rather fond of a bright light or the color yellow. So, Kise-kun," he glanced at his model friend and lowered his head a bit as an expression of gratitude, "Thank you very much."

"What?!" Kise's mouth was wide open, as he was given the chance to 'tank' the mutant spider.

"Everyone get in their positions while the spider is skinning him alive!"

"Don't put it that way, Aominecchi!"

"I'll keep an eye on him, you go equip yourselves, Tetsu-kun."

"Oy Kise. You're going to die if you just stand there."

"F-fine QAQ! I ran across the hall and started my chainsaw so it will be attracted to the noise and follow me."

"I use the potion I got from Tetsu-kun to heal Ki-chan bit by bit."

"Everybody's ready!"

"Who's going to attack first?"

Kagami held up his hand.

"Okay, give him the dice."

"So I ran up the spider and attacked one of its legs." His big hand held the dice, and he rolled. The dice danced on the sandy cement floor, making the roller very nervous. A critical hit was crucial in the first strike. Eventually, the dice came to a halt.

"2,000!"

Kuroko's fingers quickly subtracted the amount of damage to the spider's HP. 9,998,000 more to go.

"Can I go next?" Momoi tried to test her luck. Kagami gave her the dice. "So I asked Tetsu-kun to go for the abdomen…" And the dice rolled.

"300!"

"AWWW!" yelled all of them at the same time. Meanwhile, Momoi was lowering her gaze with shame. "I'm sorry everyone…"

"It wasn't your fault, Momocchi!" Kise tried to console his friend.

"Maybe you just don't have enough luck today, don't sweat it," replied Kagami. He just wanted to comfort Momoi but it end up her being more upset. "Uwaaa, I'm sorry!" She hid her face in between Kuroko's arms and the boy proceed to hug her softly.

"Kagami-kun, be more delicate, she's a lady." Kuroko glared at the cheeseburger lover, and everyone also followed Kuroko's action. Kagami had started to sweat abundantly.

"It's okay, Momoi-san. Maybe another chance?" He gave a beguiling smile to mend her heart, even a little. But the result was overwhelming, she was now fired up for her next move. "Alright, I'm all revved up! When's my next attack!?"

"Now it's my turn-nanodayo." His taped fingers rolled the medium-sized dice and he spoke, "I throw the Nokia Lumia at one of its eyes." And the dice revealed…

"10,000!"

Everyone was in awe for Midorima's attacks that seem to hit 10k more often than an average person would. And Takao, the fairy helper, have never been more proud. "Midorima Shintaro, Nokia-wielder. The damage is REAL," he boasted.

"Who's next?"

"Please give it to me, Kurokocchi!" His arms flapped in the air, excited of his first attack in the battle. "Okay, I run the chainsaw through his mouth." He rolled the dice carefully and it stopped at the…

…lowest damage possible.

"100?!"

"What the fuck, Kise?!"

"Go home, girl!"

"Eat shit! You suck!"

"It's not like I want that to happen!" Very disappointed with his result, Kise went to hug Kuroko and buried his crying face at his shoulder. Kuroko didn't seem to mind though.

"After that disappointing throw, anyone else?" Calmly, Kuroko remarked. "Kurokocchi, that's mean!"

"Let me have a go," declared Aomine. Kasamatsu handed him the dice. "I throw the basketball at his head."

The dice rolled on the floor…

"MISS."

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed at the Touou Ace, in which Aomine had turned dark crimson and went ballistic. "What the fuck, man?! How the hell did it dodge my attack?!"

Except Aomine that was blushing hard, everyone seemed to be rolling on the floor laughing **hard** , especially Kagami and Momoi. After almost fifteen seconds of pure cackle, they all wiped the tears off their eyes. "That was a rather _impressive_ one. Who's next?" asked the phantom boy, while covering his mouth; Traces of tears still at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you, Tetsu…" Aomine gritted his teeth, seething anger and embarassment at the same time.

"Wait," Kuroko seemed to stumble upon something in his notepad. "Suddenly the spider was inhaling a lot of air. Its tummy was growing bigger and bigger, as if getting ready to unleash a powerful attack."

"Oh fuck!"

"Everyone, behind Ryouta!"

"Roger!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Please protect us, Lord Ki-chan!"

"This is your purpose in the game!"

"Fulfill your destiny, Kise!"

"Would you stop that nonsense!? Now get behind me!"

In their imaginary battlefield, everybody was hiding behind the 'tank' Kise Ryouta, waiting nervously for the coming attack from the mutant boss. While waiting for the boss to finish its attack, Kuroko stared at Kise for a long time before Kise turned to him and asked, "Something on my face, Kurokocchi?"

"Nothing," Kuroko looked back at the boss, "It's just that you're so easy to accept your fate as a tank."

"Once I got a job, I will do my best to fulfill my role," he grinned. Then, Kuroko smiled softly. He always liked this side of Kise.

"Eyes on the boss!"

"Why does it look like it's going to masturbate?!"

"Shut up Ahomine! Why do you have to bring that up now!?"

"But if you look closer-!"

"Here it comes!"

The spider's mouth spewed a bundle of light yellow liquid to them, covering their figures from head to toe.

"Ewww!"

"…And it came on us…"

"I told you not to say that, Ahomine!"

"Yeah, Kagami-kun's right! What if there were young readers?"

"It's not like they can understand that."

"Aominecchi is a pervert!"

"Takes one to know one, ya know."

"Can we please get back to the game?" asked Kuroko while checking his notepad for the nth time. They nodded. "The liquid was a mechanism made in its body to glue its prey on one place so its easier for it to capture them. So we have one chance to move to a suitable place before we were stuck at the same location for three steps."

"So we need to move to a safe place before it swoop us all dead?" asked the curious giant while munching maiubo. The phantom boy simply nodded. "But ranged weapon and fairies aren't affected so it depends to you. Another reminder is stay clear from its front, unless you want to replace Kise-kun."

"Okay," said Kagami. "I'll go to his hind legs!" Momoi was thinking for a moment before she retorted, "I'll run to the farthest corner of the hall." Later, Aomine blurted, "…I'll stay."

"I'm with Mine-chin." Murasakibara gulped down another maiubo. "Besides, Muro-chin is doing all the punching for me." Pushing up his glasses, Midorima spoke, "I'll be able to shoot from any position so I'll go to Aomine-nanodayo."

"Why are you all bundling up at me?!" Aomine exploded.

"If it attacked one of us, the rest get to taste it too."

"Yeah, so we better do our best **not** to attract its attention to our ranged group."

"You hear that, Aomine?"

"Yeah, yeah, Mommy-dorima."

"I'll…" Akashi hesitated for a moment before declaring, "…climb on top of it's head."

"Eh?"

"If it moves to step on somebody, I won't be in it's radar."

They all stared hard at the red-head. _That smartass…_

"What about you, Kuroko?"

The teal-haired boy put the back of his pen on his cute chin, his mind busy wandering to places he could hide. "Kise-kun, where are you standing?"

"I'm in front of the boss-ssu."

"Then I'll be behind Kise-kun."

"Noooo Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun! That's dangerous!" The two yelled at Kuroko, but he didn't seem to falter with his decision.

"The spider will be able to only focus on Ryouta."

"And Kuroko got his misdirection."

"I think that is the safest place considering his blonde hair was the only thing that occupied the boss' mind now," stated Kuroko. "Besides, I want to rest for the next five moves."

"Ehhh, why?!" exclaimed everyone.

"I've been running errands for Momoi-san and later make my own move. Technically, I've done double from what you guys were doing," addressed Kuroko while glancing at Momoi once. It made the girl look apologetic though. "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun…"

"It's not like that, Momoi-san. I'm glad I got to be your knight. Just give me four rounds of rest and then I'll be able to help you again," he smiled towards Momoi, which made Momoi went head over heels more and more to him.

"Tetsu-kunn~!" Momoi hugged Kuroko dramatically, clashing her boobs on Kuroko's flat chest. This made the others' jealousy rose to the top of their head. _Damn, you're smooth, Kuroko…_

"So you've been working hard since the start," Kasamatsu interfered for a second. "Wow, I admire your tenacity, Kuroko."

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-san. That's how I got these guns." Kuroko flexed his biceps.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter. I promise I will work hard for the oncoming chapters! *bows head***

 **So I read the Replace Novels of KnB, and was in a mild shock of Nijimura-senpai and Himuro's ability to do street fights. (Do I need to put spoiler tag here? o_o) Although I must say, it was a good kind of shock, since it goes well with my plot XD (Himuro went fighting under Murasakibara). Do not underestimate the fairy Himuro. The small size is deceitful :3**

 **And I hope you enjoy this chapter, albeit the short length. I'll see you again! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! First of all, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope I can deliver comedy in this chapter too, and how much I love it when I saw favourites and reviews. The fact that you guys were enjoying this story. I'm truly happy! *wipes of tears***

 **Disclaimer: This is a rip-off from Dungeons and Dragons game (maybe?), and Left 4 Dead, and Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

"The mutant spider comes crashing on the ground with a loud boom. Dusts flew everywhere, filling the rows of tunnel with nothing but haze. Mission one, completed," said Kuroko, briefly explaining the dying scene of the first boss. It was beautifully ended by none other than…

…Akashi's joke.

 _"Go, Akashi! End his life!" shouted Aomine at the side._

 _"Just another 3,000!"_

 _"Since this is a final attack, I'm gonna use my trump card," said Akashi with a smile. The others were silent, each one of them anticipating Ankle Break-like attack, or Emperor Eye move._

 _Suddenly he asked, "Where does Pharaoh go when he's sad?" His hands grabbed the dice and threw it onto the eyes glared at the people in his group, his red eyes released a menacing aura._

 _"His '_ _ **mummy**_ _'."_

 _The dice revealed 10,000._

 _Silence swept across the group._

 _S-should they laugh?_

The participants were still baffled by the sudden attack of joke from Akashi. It didn't just made a critical hit to the boss, but it gave them an _overkill_ too.

* * *

They decided to take ten minutes rest after the long and arduous journey. After buying lunch from Maji Burger, Kuroko, Kasamatsu and Momoi walked back to the spot where they all hung out lazily. Kise implored to tag along, but Momoi strongly disagree because he would attract too much attention and hence, slowing the process down. Therefore, he sent Kasamatsu so that he could help carry the foods for Kagami. Inside Momoi's head, she was bawling like a baby. She just wanted to have some time alone with Kuroko.

From the open space in the park, the rest decided to move underneath the shades of trees beside the former venue. They were also hiding Kise from being apparent to his fans; The park was flooded with people all of a sudden. Maybe the concert nearby had ended. Murasakibara and Himuro were sitting beside Akashi, each of them were concerned with the Rakuzan's captain who seemed so defeated. His joke attack was powerful, but yet it didn't manage to squeeze out a laughter from them. Not even a 'pfft'.

Kuroko and his escorts had arrived. _With foods_.

Kagami and Aomine dived at Kuroko with all their might, like a zombie who just found a fresh brain. ( _Ironic, I know_ ) On the other hand, Kise went straight to Kuroko and Momoi to lift off the weights in their hand, which later earned a "Don't you try to act like a gentleman, blondie," from Aomine. Kise only whined. "I was only being nice!"

"I can understand Satsuki, but why Tetsu too?"

"Because Kurokocchi is fragile, I need to take care of him!"

"Somehow I'm a bit offended, Kise-kun." The blue-haired boy glared daggers at Kise.

"Ehh? I-I don't mean it that way, Kurokocchi…" T_T

Kuroko drifted away from Kise towards Himuro, Akashi and Murasakibara to hand them their share of food, and afterwards Midorima and Takao. After each of them had burgers and drinks in their hands, they started eating lunch with much delight. While they were busy filling in their stomach with a focus even deeper than Second Zone, Kuroko nibbled his burger slowly. His gaze was fixed at the scenery in front of him.

All of his precious friends were here, enjoying their time together. _If only Ogiwara is here_ , he thought to himself. His lips formed a smile. The burger in his hands were long forgotten. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

"That reminds me," spoke Momoi while sitting beside Kuroko, "Tetsu-kun, where's #2?"

Kuroko swallowed the burger in his mouth and replied, "my grandma is watching over him. She said I should have fun with my friends today rather than keeping myself busy with him." He sipped his vanilla milkshake. "I did try to sneak him out together with me though, but she got eyes like Takao-kun," he sweatdropped. His pale hands put the milkshake down on the grassy floor.

"Eh? Is that Kise Ryouta?"

"What? Where?"

"Under that tree!"

Suddenly a barrage of girls' noise came towards them. Curious glances were exchanged. Not the fangirls again…

"Everyone, hide Kise!" whispered Kasamatsu, but before they could execute the plan, the females had already stepped towards them with eyes of a predator. "Shit!" Kise was stepping away but stumbled upon something. He fell face-first on the ground.

"Owww!"

His toe felt cold, like something splashed on it. But he couldn't take a second glance on it now; his fans were on his tail. Although it would be more accurate to say they were after his coccyx. His hazel orbs met with sky-blue pupils.

"Kurokocchi, help me!" Quickly, he hid his big body behind Kuroko's smaller frame. Kuroko sighed. How can this ghostly appearance can help the brightly shining model?

When the fans was close enough, their eyes caught something. "Is that the phantom sixth player, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's eyes widen.

"Oh wow! We can actually see him!"

"Kuroko-san~!"

"Can we have your autograph please~?"

"Kuroko-kun~! I love you~!"

From chasing Kise, the females turned to Kuroko, which was so odd in everyone's point of view. Panicking, Kuroko ran out of Kise's hiding place, towards the open space in the park. The females hastily chased after him, but later lost sight of Kuroko. He was an expert in hide and seek after all.

"Kuroko had gone," said Kasamatsu as he watched the scene unfolded in front of him. Like seriously, did Kuroko just disappeared into thin air? "I swear is that kid a Youkai or something?" He rubbed his temple.

"I am a mere human being, Kasamatsu-san." A voice rang behind Kasamatsu, making him jump out of shock. His burger nearly flew out of his grasp. "Wudda-! What? Ack….HOW?!"

Kuroko stared into Kasamatsu's eyes. "How what?"

" _How_ did you disappear like that?"

His big blue eyes stared hard at Kasamatsu, trying hard to find an answer. The others were watching intently. They were also curious on how Kuroko's misdirection worked.

"Um…" The Seirin player was quiet for a moment, before continuing his sentence, "It's kinda like this…"

In a split second, everyone's eyes couldn't find Kuroko.

"DAFUQ!"

"HE FUCKING DISAPPEARED!"

"I SWEAR HE WAS RIGHT HERE JUST NOW!"

"THAT FUCKING BRAT…!"

Just when the commotion started to heat, Kagami felt a tap on his shoulder. In front of him, baby blue locks covered his gaze. Kagami's eyes widen in shock.

"GAAAHH KUROKOOO!"

The redhead fell on his butt after Kuroko's reappearance. In front of him. _Fucking_ in front of his eyes. The others went silent, still couldn't fathom on how the Seirin player vanished like….well, like **that**.

"Did you get it, Kasamatsu-san?" asked Kuroko while looking at the stunned Kasamatsu.

"Get what?!"

From the feedback he obtained from Kasamatsu, he sighed. "I guess it's not as easy as it seems," he said. Kuroko walked back to his previous sitting place to grab his milkshake, only to find…

…His milkshake had spilled.

"Oh…So it was your milkshake that I stumbled upon?" Cold sweats started to drop out of Kise's forehead. Meanwhile, Kasamatsu and Himuro were still oblivious to Kise's reaction. "What about his spilled milkshake?"

The word _spilled_ and _milkshake_ formed in one sentence was secretly killing Kuroko inside. Aomine, Momoi and the rest of Generation of Miracles started to back away from the crime scene, leaving Kise shivering in front of Kuroko.

"Uwaahh, K-Kurokocchi….I'm so sorry!" Kise hugged the smaller man. "I really didn't see it! I promise I'll pay you back tenfold!"

Meanwhile, Kuroko was standing still in Kise's hug, not giving any reactions from it. He simply **shut down**. His eyes were blank. This was what the MiraGen afraid of.

"Oh no! Atsushi, get another milkshake from Maji! Daiki, keep an eye on Ryouta, and Taiga, hold Tetsuya from doing something ridiculous! Shintarou, just…Stay out of trouble," shouted Akashi. With swift steps, Murasakibara ran to Maji Burger with some cash in hand, hoping there's no long line queuing in the restaurant. Midorima and Takao just stood at the side, standing by if Aomine or Kagami needed help later on. Kagami was still shocked by what had happened, but he ran to Kuroko's side just in case if Kuroko started to skin the blonde alive. Before he arrived beside him, Kuroko's hands moved towards Kise's feet that was spluttered with the milkshake. He quickly removed his sandal, leaving Kise's foot bare.

"My milkshake…" he muttered under his breath.

"Oy stop, Tetsu!/Kuroko!/Kurokocchi!"

Kagami hold Kuroko's torso, holding him from lunging towards Kise's feet that was covered with his sweet and cold vanilla milkshake. His mouth was already formed into a sucking machine. Takao ran over to Kise's legs and waved it away from Kuroko. "My milkshake…"

"You don't think you can suck it all off Kise's feet, right?!" exclaimed Aomine. From Kuroko's current body response, he can conclude that Kuroko **did** plan on sucking the leftovers. He facepalmed, still can't get used to Kuroko's unhealthy obsession with the drink.

"Wha-Help! Kuroko's gone crazy!"

"…My milkshake…" The sentence kept being uttered by Kuroko like it was a mantra. Although Kagami was holding Kuroko, he didn't realize that he was being dragged slowly towards Kuroko's target.

"Damn, he's strong!"

"Why the fuck was he so strong in this sense?!"

"Less talking, more actions! Daiki, help Taiga," ordered Akashi. Aomine moved to Kuroko's front, trying to stop him from moving forward. Meanwhile, Kise was clinging to Kasamatsu. "Senpai, in case Kuroko got away, please carry me away from him?" he asked cutely. Kasamatsu replied with a karate chop on his yellow hair. "You can run yourself, ain't you?! Run with your own feet!"

Himuro was still sitting on his spot, gaping his mouth as he watched the scene. It's as if he's watching a movie featuring the Kiseki No Sedai in it. He reached out for his drink and quietly sucked the Orange Fanta from the straw.

"Satsuki, how much longer until Atsushi comes back?" asked Akashi to Momoi that was standing beside him. His red eyes kept glancing at the two men clinging on Kuroko. They won't last long. Momoi looked over the pathway. "It should be around now." And Murasakibara's giant body appeared, with a vanilla milkshake in hand. He arrived at Kuroko and quickly put the straw in the phantom player's mouth.

Kuroko finally stopped struggling.

His hands moved to hold the drink himself, and his pupils were visible. He's back to normal.

The fighters slumped down to the ground, as if they had just escaped death. Himuro only looked at them and chuckled, "Basketball idiots…"

* * *

The game continued to mission two, which took place at the city of Tokyo itself. Zombies were spawning like wild mushrooms after rain, but now they were much stronger, considering they have eaten a good amount of junk food.

There was one time when Kise almost died because of a head knock from one of the zombies, he quickly got a 10k swat at the zombie's weak spot. And he boasted about it for the next thirty minutes. ( _Because after that Kasamatsu threatened him to shove his shoe into his babbling mouth if he continued talking._ )

And there's also one time where Murasakibara-kun nearly died because his fairy was paralyzed. Lastly, he decided to end the zombie's life himself, with a power lent from Himuro. He tossed a maiubo at the zombie's head and Murasakibara went from a mouth-watering cake to a 4th stage Super Saiyan. Or at least that's what the zombie would think before he was eternally crushed.

There's also another occurrence where Aomine lost his basketball in a gooey slimy zombie, and his ass got saved by Kagami, who whipped a good 3000 damage and instantly kill the zombie. "You owe me a one-on-one, Aho," he smirked. Aomine only ' _tch_ 'ed at his comment.

But not long after that, Kagami was standing on thin ice, when Aomine swooped the zombie's head off with 2000 injury. "We're even now, Bakagami." Before they went to each other's throat (again), their heads met with a loud _thunk_. "We don't have time for your fights, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," warned Kuroko. And they proceed with the game.

Midorima-kun also had his time of downfall, when he nearly got his body broken in half by a mere zombling (zombie hatchling? * _slapped*_ ). It was the first time he got a MISS in the game, and he was so shocked that his glasses cracked. Takao reached for his Nokia and lifted it up above the zombie, and let it fall on it with a loud crash. Later, Midorima thanked Takao with a blush detected at a corner of his cheek.

Momoi had never shipped those two so hard before this.

Last but not least, just before they met the second boss, Akashi had owned a zombie with his knockout of Bloody Grimoire of Oxford, according to Aomine. The book itself was half as big as his palm, and Akashi's strength can even compete with Kagami's. They knew they shouldn't feel pity towards the zombie but in front of Akashi, they can't help but feel sorry for its bad luck.

Somehow, everyone feel contented that Akashi was on their side this time.

"Alright, please listen out," voiced Kuroko. The others automatically looked at him, anticipating some explanation of what's to come. "There's a big hole on the ground, in front of the door that Murasakibara-kun had pushed. In the hole, there was a loud hiss and huffs, as if something was living inside it. Smokes were rising from the hole…And suddenly…"

Before they knew it, their eyes were dilated and focused on the petite boy too much. Kuroko lifted up his gaze, only to see ten pairs of eyes were staring right into his soul. They were waiting for Kuroko to finish his sentence. Out of the blue, Kuroko's head turned away from the group, slightly blushing.

"Guys, please don't stare at me too much, it makes my heart race…"

"Finish the damn explanation!" Kuroko dodged two flying shoes coming from the enraged Aomine and Kagami.

"Fine, fine. I was just joking," he smiled. "You guys were so tense, I figured at least I should lessen the stress a bit." He softly stroke Kise's shoulder that had become as stiff as a rock. Kise inhaled and exhaled prominently, and he closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them back, he suggested, "Kurokocchi's right. We're too tense. Let's play a round or two of basketball, shall we?"

"Oh damn right, we shall!" Kagami and Aomine stood up from their sit. "I said don't copy me!" they yelled at each other.

They all stretched out their body that felt tired by their long sit. "Guys, can I play too?" asked Momoi. They all looked at her, and their gaze switched to her boobs, and later at her face again, and landed on her boobs back.

"Everyone, please stop ogling Momoi-san," Kuroko walked in front of her to stop them from continue undressing her within their minds. "She has as much skill as a basketball player should. And without Kise-kun, the teams would be unbalanced."

"Eh? I'm not counted?" cried Kise from the side.

"Your ankle is still healing, and I think Kasamatsu-san won't be able to forgive you if you're not in good shape by next week," explained Kuroko while holding a basketball. Judging from the death stare Kasamatsu was giving him, Kuroko was probably right. Kise gave a surrendering pout.

"Fine." Kise remained beseated on his place while the others began to stretch out and warm up. Later, he held out the basketball in his hands before standing in front of Kagami and Murasakibara, centers from both teams. His other hand was holding the whistle he got from Momoi.

"Everyone ready?"

They all nodded. Kise put the whistle on his lips, his right hand swinging the ball downwards.

And the whistle was blown. The ball flew into the air.

"TIP-OFF!"

* * *

 **Whew! I think that was kinda long :3 *wipes sweat* and judging from the bundles of explanation in this chapter, I hope you won't get bored easily. I decided to put a different kind of reaction for Kuroko's event of spilled milkshake. Rather than going all yandere, I put him as a robot that was nearing it's expiration date.**

 **On a side note, last time I went shopping, I saw a basketball court on the way back.**

 **I….Have never felt so riled up. Seeing a basketball hoop up there, just made me want to take a ball, ANY kinds of ball, and jump and dunk it. I was caught staring at it by my mom.**

 **Damn, Kagami's germs were spreading. I need to take a good shower and also a curing shot. (Kagami: Oy!) And thanks for reading, even until these drabbles! Till next time! :3**


	4. Teiko's Little Story

**Hi guys! Since I'm feeling generous and hardworking, I decided to insert this little story. The Origin of Kuroko's Milkshake Event. During their Teiko days, they must've at least encountered one real crazy Kuroko-the-milkshake-addict, so this idea popped up. Warning, there's a bunch of swear words. Like that's a shocker haha.**

 **Another warning too. Slight KiKuro? Maybe? I don't know exactly. Because I don't think it is.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Vanilla milkshake again?" asked Aomine while glancing at his partner, Kuroko, that was walking beside him. "Seriously, dude. Take some other flavors once in a while."

"I do taste other flavors when I'm feeling fancy. Now is not one of those times," retorted Kuroko, quietly sucking his favourite beverage. The rest of the basketball team was striding slowly down the road, waiting to meet with a junction where they usually part ways with Akashi. The rest of them took the train.

Today, Akashi and Momoi each had tasks at hand making them unable to join the little group that evening. The group of five stayed at the convenience store longer than usual. They were safe from the bickering Mamakashi and Momoi today, so they're going to savour the moment.

"Is it tasty, Kurokocchi?" Kise was urged to ask Kuroko about his drink. Seeing his teammate sucking away an icy cold water in a summer day was really tempting. The phantom boy nodded frantically, a subtle try to preach to one of his teammate. It might make them best milkshake buddies later. Kise only rubbed his head and asked, "Can I try it then?"

Kuroko handed his beloved drink to Kise and the model sipped the milkshake a little. Then he blinked his eyes. The taste was sweet, milky, cold but yet left a strong vanilla taste on his tongue. The perfect copy of Kuroko's attitude.

"How was it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko demanded his feedback, and Kise only gave the drink back to its owner.

"I can see how you love this drink so much, but it doesn't fit my taste," he grinned after swallowing the drink. His hand was holding out the vanilla milkshake to give it to Kuroko, when suddenly Midorima bumped unto him from the back.

"Ow!"

"Mido-chin, you okay?" Murasakibara asked out of concern. Midorima only nodded, signaling that he's okay.

"Uwaa Kurokocchi, I'm sorry. Some of the milkshake had spilled!" exclaimed Kise. He looked at his palm that was splashed with half of the milkshake from the cup. Kuroko reached out for his drink and took a good look at the content inside. There's still some left.

"It's okay, Kise-kun. There's s-still some vanilla milkshake here," he smiled towards the blonde. Somehow his smile didn't seem honest. And he stuttered too. That spelled un-Kuroko-like all over him.

"Oy, Tetsu. You sure you're okay?"

This time the boy didn't answer. He kept his gaze to the front, which made Aomine curious. He pulled Kuroko's shoulder for his face to turn to him.

"Why the fuck are you drooling?!" Kuroko tried to hide his spilled saliva from the side of his mouth but was caught red-handed by his light. He shielded his lips with his arms and warned them with a muffled sound, "Whatever happens after this, just push the vanilla milkshake's straw into my mouth, okay?"

The purple head nodded. The zodiac otaku stared at him. The model was blank. The ace was dumbfounded.

"Although, care to explain the circumstances in which we must perform the said task?" asked Midorima while pushing his glasses.

"I'm holding back," he retorted, keeping his words to the very minimum. They all had stopped walking.

"You're holding back from?" Now it's Murasakibara's turn to ask. His brow was furrowed. Kuroko refused to reply this time, and he turned to face forward.

"Kuroko?"

It was like the calm before a storm. They were staring at Kuroko's back before they saw he shivered and then…

Kise screamed when Kuroko suddenly jumped onto him and successfully captured Kise's wet hands with his mouth. The invisible boy hastily licked all over the palm layered with the sweet coat of his vanilla milkshake. The rest of them were startled for about five seconds before the situation at hand registered in their minds. Midorima and Aomine tried to pull Kuroko away from Kise, and Murasakibara was holding Kise from the back. The squishing and licking sounds were so disturbing. Like seriously.

But damn, although it felt weird, Kise actually enjoyed the lick from his former instructor. Blush crept onto his cheeks after he felt warmth enveloping his hand.

"Kise, now is not the time to get all hot and bothered, baka!" exclaimed Midorima. He tried to pull Kuroko's head, but that sucking power of his was inhumane. Even Aomine was having trouble with his shadow.

"W-what did you say, Midorimacchi?! I didn't-" Before he could finish his flustered sentence, Kise felt his palm being met with a hard bone structure called _the teeth_. At first, it was only a playful nibble, but it turned aggressive the second Aomine and Midorima pulled him hard.

"Wait! Stop! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!" Kise was trying his hardest to endure the pain. "My hand! My hand! My hand! My hand! Agh!" Murasakibara even stopped munching his snacks and focused all his power to pull the two apart. But it only resulted in Kise indulging in more pain. "Mura-cchi! Kaahh it hurts!"

Groans were heard from where they were struggling. Each of them were trying hard to pull Kuroko, and damn he bites **hard**. After almost thirty seconds, Kise finally snapped out of his politeness. "For fuck's sake, Kurokocchi snap out of it!"

Aomine's hands proceed to Kuroko's clenched teeth and tried to pry it open. Maybe he could get a slim chance of releasing Kise, and a major chance of him getting bitten together with him.

God decided it was the latter.

Now Aomine was groaning beside Kise, arranging 'fuck' words as he tried to pull out his hand. While they were getting ready for their flesh to tear, Midorima remembered Kuroko's advice to push the straw into his mouth if 'something' happens. He was quite sure this situation was the 'something' Kuroko mentioned.

His hands grabbed the drink in Kuroko's own hands and forcily stuck the straw onto Kuroko's lips. Finally, _finally_ , _**freaking finally**_ _,_ the biting came to an abrupt stop. Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara fell on their butts, dusting their bottom with road dust.

"Damn," Kise cursed, "That hurts like fuck." He winced and took a good look at his palm that had teeth rows printed _nicely_ on it.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Aomine asked. He flapped his tanned hands that was bitten strongly. Seems like Kuroko was standing obliviously while sipping his vanilla milkshake in front of them. Midorima was panting beside Kuroko, his bent body trying hard to insert oxygen into his lungs.

The others were busy catching breath before the standing Kuroko asked, "Did something happened?"

All they can afford right now was a death glare. The revenge can be done later.

* * *

 **To Kise's fans, *hides* please don't kill me? :'3 Well, Fujimaki-san did say that Kise actually have his** _ **manly**_ **side; cold and dark. And I believe him. I agreed the Kise in the anime is too soft, but I like it anyway. And I think a cursing Kise is much much more lovable!**

 **Okay, I need to stop fangirling about him here.**

 **So, do you like it? I just want to take this thing off my head. I do hope you guys enjoy the friendliness and silly moments of Teiko arc.**

 **Until next time! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the over-eating tradition of Eid Mubarak!**

 **Seriously, I can't stand another sight of Eid's food or I'm gonna barf. My mom actually banned me from seeing laptop or even sketchbook for the week, so I apologize for the delay of the update. Enough talk, more actions! Everyone, let's get started! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Why must I do this every time?! OAO)9**

 **Kagami: Just give the same damn sentence.**

 **twinSlayer: I know, I know. Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, you're up!**

 **Kise: Kuroko no Basuke is a work of Fujimaki Tadatoshi-cchi! twinSlayer-chan has no connection to the manga whatsoever!**

 **twinSlayer: C-Chan?! OAO**

 **Murasakibara: Enjoy your reading :3**

* * *

"The winner of the match is Team Kagami!" announced the model after blowing the whistle, ending the small match of basketball. Both teams stopped in their tracks to catch some breath before proceeding to sit back in their small group of Zombie game. But Momoi was still standing at the same spot. Competing with a group of basketball monsters were taking a good toll on her. Beads of sweat were trailing down from her face to her neck and later dissapeared into her sweater.

"Satsuki, are you alright?" asked Aomine after seeing his childhood friend not budging from her previous location. Momoi only gave him an assuring smile, in between her ragged breath. "I just need a moment. You guys are too hard on me."

Akashi grabbed a bottle of mineral water and walked over to Momoi to hand the drink. She accepted it after a small 'thanks' escaped her lips, and later gulped down the water like a robot consuming petroleum after years without maintenance. The redhead only watched the girl quietly, knowing that Momoi must be very tired facing them head-on rather than beating her ass off collecting datas everywhere. After the water in the bottle had reduced to only 10% left, Momoi walked towards the group, handing back the bottle to the startled Akashi. He only eyed the bottle in his hand that has only a little leftover. _She was a monster herself_ , he thought. He followed Momoi soon after.

"Okay, where were we?" asked Kuroko once he got his hands on the notepad. The boys didn't seem to sweat much, or sweating at all, since it was just a small game. Clearly, they didn't go all-out.

"I think we're at the hole?" claimed Himuro after putting down the bottle beside Murasakibara. Aomine gave a snicker. "Hole?" His dirty mind flew to one of his gravure magazines.

"Oh yes, _that hole_ ," admitted Kuroko. At the side, Aomine, Kise and Kagami had started to chuckle. They were imagining a **different** 'hole'. "So smokes were rising from the hole in front of Murasakibara-"

"Pfft!" The three tried hard to hold their laugh, when Akashi flashed them a glare. Kuroko paused mid-sentence because of their laugh. "Something that I miss, guys?"

Kise and Kagami only waved to Kuroko while the other hand was covering their mouth, signaling 'it's nothing' to the phantom boy. "Just finish it, Tetsuya," ordered Akashi.

"Okay," his eyes went back to where he last stopped, "The hole emitted smokes and later, a big figure appeared out of the hole, revealing itself as the second boss!"

Finally, unable to contain their laughter anymore, Kagami, Kise and Aomine burst into a loud laughter while rolling on the ground. Kagami was mumbling something like "It came down with a baby!" in between his breath and laugh, in which results in more laughter from the other two.

After three bumps on the head from Kuroko's Ignite Pass, the trio sat back in their places. Although, Kise's face was the most apologetic as compared to the two aces of Seirin and Touou.

"This boss has an enormous amount of HP, which was feared by many since he has a seemingly never-ending life," addressed Kuroko with a very serious expression, and the others involutarily copied his seriousness.

Meanwhile, the passerby that walked at the nearby pathway heard Kuroko's statement, and only shook their head when they saw the group was taking the said boss **very seriously**. "Kids these days…" they mumbled as they continue walking.

"So what is its HP, Kuroko?" asked Midorima, lifting up his PSP from Takao who had glued his eyes on the game console long enough. Kuroko's eyes lifted up to Midorima, and answered.

"2 million."

Gasps were heard from the small crowd around Kuroko.

"Oh shit, how are we gonna kill this sonuvvabitch?" commented Aomine. Beside him, Momoi was still chugging the water bottle; Another water bottle. She might need a bathroom break after this, Kuroko thought.

"2 million…" Even Akashi was working his best in his mind, silently sighing and constructing the best way to kill the current boss. "If we took our sweet time, we will end up playing until night falls."

"Whaatt?! I still need to catch the train back home!" cried Kise.

"Anyone got an idea on how to make this possible within a considerable time range?" Himuro himself was restless knowing if his body got to endure a long time of sitting after this.

"I know of a way-nanodayo."

Everyone's eyes stuck to the glasses boy.

"If we all got 10,000 consecutive strikes, it can die within at least the next one and a half hour. If we can save the bickering and comments for later, since before this, it took about two minutes for comments section for each attack," explained Midorima while his brain worked out the calculations for the 10,000 damages. "So my idea is-"

"That wasn't all?!"

"Yes, and please let me finish. Everyone will need their lucky items in hand. The worst luck for today's sign is Leo," continued the range-shooter. From afar, he saw Kagami smacked his face. "Why…" whimpered the forked eyebrow man. Kuroko only put his hand on Kagami's shoulder, as a sign of saying, 'Good luck, Jack'.

"How are we gonna get our lucky items instantly?"

"Fortunately, I've brought Leo's lucky item today, just in case a certain Leo-holder was in danger." He held out a Sunsilk shampoo basked in green color.

"Aww, Shin-chan is soooo considerate!"

"It's not like I want to bring it-nanodayo!" Midorima slapped Takao's hand that was ruffling his moss green hair. "It was only as a precaution, if there's any Leo standing near me by chance, I don't want to get affected by its contagious unluckiness."

"Just give me the damn thing…" murmured Kagami from a distance, his palm was still on his face. Takao stood up and switched the shampoo from in Midorima's hands to Kagami's. "So, how about the others?"

"Fortunately enough (again), the other signs' lucky items were ordinary stuff. The highest luck for today is Gemini, and your lucky item for today is a wallet." And he heard Kise bouncing out of happiness before he wailed an 'ouch' after being taken down by Kasamatsu. "Second to Gemini is Taurus. The lucky item is an iphone, if Momoi don't have it, you can always steal from Kise." And that's exactly what Momoi did. Kise's cry was heard once again. "Next is Libra, you're ranked fourth today, but it doesn't hurt to be on stand-by. Murasakibara, just hold a black pen with a corrector pen, band it together with a string. And the two signs tied at fifth place are Sagittarius and Virgo."

Akashi's and Aomine's heads perked up, and their eyes shifted to Midorima. They need to consume all kinds of luck they have, or _might_ have, in this battle against time. Midorima spoke, "Sagittarius's lucky item is a black leather shoe, and Virgo's a designer's thin grey jacket. Please go ahead and start searching for someone with that article of clothing."

Again, another batch of cry came from the popular teen model. The Sagittarius and Virgo sign-holder ruthlessly stripped him off from the two lucky items. After Midorima had finished stating all the lucky items for everyone involved, the group seemed partly satisfied. Except for Kise that was left with tight black singlet, jeans and his signature silver earring.

"Kurokocchi…" He went and hugged the little boy with crocodile tears streamed down his cheek. Kuroko only patted the Kaijou player's head with pity.

"Midorimacchi, are you sure Gemini was the luckiest today?"

"Why are you questioning Oha-Asa?"

"Everyone in their sane mind would ask if they were stripped to this state!" wept Kise from beside Kuroko. "But, Midorima-kun, what was the lucky item for Aquarius again?" asked Kuroko.

"The luckiest sign for the day, which is a Gemini," he answered while pushing his glasses. "And considering Aquarius was second last, please stick to Gemini as much as possible."

Kuroko's sky blue eyes stared at Kise until he became restless. "Ano…Kurokocchi, please stop looking at me with those eyes…" He started to blush. A staring Kuroko was kinda cute, he thought.

"Kise-kun, please stay with me until the end," declared Kuroko. Kagami, Momoi, Midorima and Kise tried to hold their nosebleed from gushing out and rocket them to the moon. If this wasn't a game, they might've mistaken it as a proposal for marriage.

"KUROKOCCHI, SURE I WILL STICK WITH YOU EVEN WHEN YOU GO TO THE TOILE-" Smack.

A red hand print was seen on one of Kise's cheek.

"So we need to attack swiftly, and move on to the next person immediately. Do everyone copy me?" asked Akashi in his Emperor-ish tone, without him realizing it. The others just nodded.

Murasakibara put away his snacks. Himuro pushed the bottles away from his sight. Kagami and Kuroko shifted on their seats, trying to get the most comfortable position. Aomine and Momoi stared at the dice. Their hands itching to take the first move. Kise wiped the nervous sweat pooling at his palm to his jeans, and Kasamatsu was gulping down saliva non-stop. Takao even stopped smiling, and Midorima was gripping his PSP tight in his bandaged hands. Akashi looked so focus, and his eyes settled on the dice. Everyone who had no idea what the small group were doing would end up thinking that they were discussing about world problems.

"Alright, everyone," uttered Kuroko in a husky tone, nervous from the situation. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Midorima!"

"Going to his hand!"

Dice rolled. "10,000!"

"Kuroko!"

"The teeth."

Roll. "10,000!"

"Akashi!"

"His nose."

Roll… "10,000!"

"Aho!"

"The genitals!"

Roll again. "10,000!"

Seems like Midorima's idea of lucky items weren't crazy at all, considering the percentage of them getting 10k increased **significantly**. They were so focused on blasting the Colossal Zombie Boss to the point where Aomine didn't realize Kuroko was shouting Aho at him when it was his turn; And even Kuroko didn't realize he was calling him as Aho.

They were all in The Zone; Eyes shining and sparks flew from their gaze. All of them were directed towards the dice dancing on the floor. Only after the boss's HP was reduced to about 100,000, they managed to relax for a bit. Each of them wiped away the cold sweat on their foreheads. This boss's movement was slow, but once it attacked, it gave a massive damage to the group. Kise can't take the blow alone, which is why they introduced Kagami as the second tank. Although Kagami gave a fervent protest, they all ignored him and moved on with the game. Truly, it was his unluckiest day.

"Kagami!"

"The ear!"

The dice rolled. "3,000."

He smacked his face. _Why God Whyyy?!_ shouted him inside.

"Aho!"

"His arms!"

Roll, roll, roll. "10,000!"

"YEAH!" Finally he had a time to celebrate his victory. Not long after that he snapped, "WHO THE FUCK CALLED ME AHO JUST NOW?!"

And finally, he realized that he was being called a moron all this while.

"Momoi!"

"The jaw!"

The dice flew from her hands. "3,000!"

"Ngghhsafnioewnvc!" She mumbled a series of uncoded curses.

"Kuroko!"

He exhaled sharply. "Rest seven rounds!"

"Alrig-WAIT WHAT?!" It took them about two seconds before they remembered what the rest was about. "But why seven rounds though?" asked Himuro from the side.

Kuroko was seen panting slightly from all the stress. "All this continuous attack was wearing me out." He eventually leaned against Kagami's arm beside him, his left hand was still connected to Kise, his lucky item.

" _So weak_!" they shouted inside their heads.

* * *

It felt like forever, fighting the Colossal Zombie Boss that is. When Midorima gave the finishing blow, everybody gave out a sigh of relief. Some of them even start pinching the bridge of their nose. Headache taking place in the core of their head. Who would've thought playing a game could squeeze out every drop of intelligence in their brain?

The most apparent sigh came from Kagami and Momoi.

"I need more burgers, be right back."

"I'm going to the toilet, be right back."

Seeing the two left to their respective intended places, Kuroko decided it's time for a break. "Okay guys, bathroom break ten minutes." The group dispersed to myriad of directions. Kise walked to a side of the park, stretching out his limbs. Aomine stood up and jumped a few times before making a cluster of weird faces. Akashi and Himuro went to a spot not far from the game area and chat for a little bit. Takao and Midorima went to get the basketball and starting passing to each other while talking about something. Kasamatsu stayed at his place, only inhaling and exhaling loudly while his body splayed backwards to get in as much fresh air as possible. Meanwhile, the small Seirin player remained in his seat, taking a quick glance to his watch. 4.15 PM.

 _Not much time left_ , he thought. He knew he was going to miss this fun moment with his friends when the school break ends. Somehow a sad smile sprawled across his lips.

"Kuro-chin, are you okay?" The purple-haired giant blurted out some crumbs from the potato chips he was munching. Now Himuro paid less attention to him since they were outdoors, unless it was an indoor gym where he would definitely give an earful to his Atsushi. "You just smiled by yourself. Don't go crazy yet, Kuro-chin. We still have another boss to clear," mumbled the Yosen player while looking at Kuroko with his droopy eyes.

Most people might say the way Murasakibara talk was unhygienic and impolite. But according to Kuroko's observation during Teiko days until now, if Murasakibara looked at the person he was talking to, it means the discussion or the person was important to him. Or the snack wasn't good. For him to attract Murasakibara's attention, Kuroko felt appreciated. He gave the giant the fondest smile. "Yes, I am fine, Murasakibara-kun. Thank you for your concern."

A small smile formed at Murasakibara's lips, although it's stained with a lot of salt and potato vestiges. "I know Kuro-chin has worked hard for this game. We will play until the end together, so don't pass out mid-way, okay?"

Kuroko chuckled. It's rare to see the giant so talkative today. "I guess you're in a good mood today?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everybody's here. At first I thought I didn't miss the times at Teiko. It turns out I'm wrong." His purple eyes trailed down to his ex-teammates one by one. Without him knowing, a sigh of longing escaped his mouth. "Ahhhh I must be growing old, being nostalgic and shit."

 _He cursed_ , Kuroko laughed. _He learnt cursing! Himuro-san…_ Someone needs to be confronted for a bad behaviour from Murasakibara, it seems.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin," now it Murasakibara's turn to reply Kuroko's smile with his grin. Kuroko felt warm inside him. Warm. Fuzzy. Serenity.

The exact same feeling when he played with them three years ago.

"You're making me cry, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko moved away his gaze from Murasakibara towards the walking Kagami, now his hands full with plastics filled with twenty burgers or so. Inside the phantom's mind, aside from counting the burgers Kagami can swallow and where his groupmates had gone, he had the time to rethink about the purple-head's maturity. _He has grown_. Certainly, everybody was growing up, and becoming adults.

Realizing it's time to resume the game, he blew the whistle from earlier. Everybody knew it was time to re-group and get this game over with. All of them were beseated at their previous place. Lucky items still in an arm's reach. Some of them even squeezed them tight in the palms. Looks like Midorima got an Oha-Asa occult going on.

"The third boss is situated high above the science facility building right at the core of Tokyo city. The zomblings are not much in the way, but they weren't to be underestimated with. Since this is a science facility, the final boss' intelligence and strength is at an entirely different level. So be prepared guys," explained Kuroko, his seriousness not leaving the face. They all nodded in sync, and took a decisive breath.

"Okay, everyone," voiced Akashi acting as the leader. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **o.o I never really pictured Akashi increasing the team's morale with a shout, but ugh, nevermind. If he does, I think even his fangirls would answer his shout. (KYAAA AKASHI-SAMAAA XD)**

 **Kuroko: twinSlayer-kun, do you have any NG Shuu we can show to readers?**

 **twinSlayer: Are you serious, Kuroko-kun? This is all spontaneous from all of you, how is there supposed to be NGs? =A="**

 **Akashi: Well, if you want to do another fandisc occurrence, let's put it in another story.**

 **twinSlayer: Sei-chan's right. (** _ **Akashi: S-Sei-chan? o_o**_ **) Well, I guess that's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!** _ ***waves***_

 **...**

…

…

…

 **Aomine: What?! No section for me?!**

 **twinSlayer: Give it up, Aomine-kun. It's already over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, everyone! Let's get this Zombie catastrophe over with! XD**

 **Disclaimer: …...Midorima-kun, please do this for me?**

 **Midorima: What's in it for me-nanodayo?**

 **twinSlayer: More screen time?**

 **Midorima: Hmph, fair enough. *pushes up glasses* Kuroko no Basket is a work of Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Takao: twinSlayer-chan is working hard to be an author on par with Fujimaki-san, therefore, please support her as much as possible! :3**

 **twinSlayer: Takao-kun, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Aw yeah, Shin-chan's the best!" bellowed Takao after Midorima successfully landed another 10,000 damage on the zombling in the science facility. The glasses man only harrumphed and pushed his glasses up, as usual, complete with his 'I-don't-care' face. Suddenly his eyes caught Kagami's figure who was sitting beside Kuroko calmly. Something about him that made his heart went on fire.

"Kagami, where is your lucky item?"

Kagami, whose mind was so focused on the game, suddenly widened his eyes. He just realized that he had lost his Sunsilk shampoo, now his grasp was empty unlike everybody else's. "Shit, where did I put it?"

The dark red-haired man scratched his head, his lips pursed, and his eyes ran through a series of places catchable with his sight. This caught the attention of the others too. "What's wrong, Kagamin?" asked Momoi.

"I lost my lucky item," he calmly answered. If not because of the preach from Midorima about importance of lucky items before, they wouldn't let their jaws drop to the floor as if witnessing a comet approached Earth from the sky.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Should we go search for it?"

Before they knew it, they've already devised a search party for Kagami's missing lucky item. In his head, ( _he didn't realize he was doing this physically too_ ) he facepalmed as hard as he could. This lucky item search party was extremely, utterly, completely **ridiculous**.

"Guys, it's just a lucky item. Don't make a fuss about it."

Midorima twitched dangerously at his sentence. Takao immediately rubbed his partner's back, trying to calm him down. It's like someone had just insulted his religion and he was holding himself back from making a three-pointer to the man's head. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and asked what he thought the most sensible thing any man would ask.

"So do you remember where you lost it?"

Kagami replied with a sigh. "Look, if I remember where I lost it, I would've found it," slowly his eyebrows knitted together.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interrupted with his poker face disrupted with an expression called mildly impressed, "That was the most brilliant thing I've ever heard you said."

Now that was a line to ensure Kagami go back to his idiot self. "Well, fuck you, Kuroko."

"I wouldn't say that if I was the unluckiest person today."

"You're freaking second last!"

"I still have my lucky item in hand," Kuroko held up Kise's hand, still clasped perfectly in his petite palms. "What do _**you**_ have?"

 _Kurokocchi sure know how to piss off Kagamicchi_ , thought Kise at the side. He silently laughed at the interaction going on between Seirin's light and shadow. It was comical and entertaining at the same time. Since he can't move around without Kuroko tugging at his hand like a lost puppy, he preferred to stay in his seat while the others discussed about where the Sunsilk shampoo had gone.

"Okay, team Kasamatsu go to the toilet, team Midorima to court, team Akashi to park. Let's move," Akashi organized out the plan for the search party, and everyone quickly get their butts off the seat.

 _Crack._

They heard a suspicious breaking sound from underneath Kagami, and their eyeballs followed the direction of Kagami's figure, standing all high and mighty on top of…

…The Sunsilk shampoo.

"WHAT?!"

"IT WAS THERE ALL THIS TIME?!"

"YOU MUST'VE SAT ON IT BEFORE THIS!"

"DID IT LEARN MISDIRECTION FROM KUROKO?!"

"I find that highly offensive, Kagami-kun."

"NEVERMIND THAT, MY LUCKY ITEEEMMM!"

While Kagami was mourning the loss of his unfortunate lucky item ( _Ah, the irony_ ), the commotion from the little group was suddenly broken with another crack. This time, it came from under Takao's feet. With careful steps, Takao removed himself from whatever was sticking to his shoe.

"PSP-chaann!"

Midorima quickly knelt in front of the crumbled PSP, his eyes had turned white, unable to comprehend what bad luck may come upon himself in the near future. The other Shutoku player was groveling in front of him, muttering apologies non-stop. Midorima, while not in his right mind, could end up making him pedal the rickshaw to Kyoto as a compensation.

"What? You have a name for that thing?" asked Kasamatsu.

"Senpai, he has a name for all his favourite lucky items," retorted Kise while patting his senior's back. "I only know a frog statue he once had before named Mr. Ribbit, right before it was shot down by a nearby flying baseball."

"THAT NIGHTMARE!" yelled Midorima while pointing his bandaged index finger towards Kise. "DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF THE NIGHTMARE AGAIN!"

"Oh sheesh, okay, okay, calm down…"

Before Kise could move his hands to straighten up whatever articles of clothing left on his body, Kuroko had already helped him with it before he could do anything. A faint blush spread on Kise's cheeks, to the disappointment of Momoi.

"Ki-chan, don't steal Tetsu-kun away from me!" cried Momoi , her eyes still not leaving Kuroko's hand that was attached to Kise's palm. The model only gave a nervous laugh. It's better if he didn't get to the girl's bad side.

"I have to take care of my lucky item, Momoi-san. I don't want him to end up like other lucky items; got stepped on or swatted by a baseball out of nowhere," explained Kuroko, stubbornly gripping his lucky item. "My luck does not allow me to be less than cautious today. Please understand."

Fake tears decorated Momoi's face, wishing it was her in Kuroko's grip instead of the blonde. Kise's face showed that he's already one step away to heaven. But it was not the same case to Midorima who had just lost his luck, and apparently his soul too, crushed under Takao's feet. His body was now a meer exoskeleton with his inner flesh all sucked out the moment his PSP-chan broke.

"Although that was very unfortunate to both Kagami-kun and Midorima-kun, we must proceed with the game. Please take a seat, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun," gestured the blue-haired boy, and after the two people sat down, he held out the notepad from earlier and followed the instructions he had decided on. "Who's holding the dice?"

Himuro lent Kuroko the dice that was slightly damp since it had absorbed the sweat from everybody's palms. Kuroko reminded himself to make a new dice after this, if they want to play the game again. This time, maybe out of wood.

He took out a marker pen from his bag, and crossed out the damage for 3,000 and 100, replacing the surface of the dice with MISS. They were shocked.

"What the fuck, Tetsu? I thought this game was already tough the way it is!"

"That's the idea." He put the marker cap back to its place, threw it into his bag and glued his eyes back to his notepad. "Final boss is the final boss for a reason, but let me explain the circumstances first."

Sitting his ass back on the hard surface, Aomine tried to calm down after seeing his chances of getting 3,000 was going as little as nonexistent. "Alright, spill."

"Behind the gigantic door standing in front of us, the last boss was the scientist that accidentally made the zombie plague not long ago. This scientist has a very high agility, but brittle to the touch. Surprisingly, he was only a normal human, unaffected by the virus, but with a mind as good as a Marvel villain on cocaine."

They can't help but let out a 'pfft' at Kuroko's comparison. They knew he never meant for it to be a joke, and the mood was also very serious, but Kuroko can be extremely funny, sometimes without him even trying.

Akashi made a mental note, he _must_ ask Kuroko on how to make a successful joke.

"The scientist's HP is not much, only 300,000. But as you can see from the dice, his high-agility made him almost invincible. Also, one last thing…"

And Kuroko stopped. His mind was still considering if it would be appropriate to put it in the game since Aomine stated that the higher chances of misses already made this hard. He bit his lower lips quietly.

"What is it, Kurokocchi? Tell us already."

He exhaled slowly, and looked back at the group. "I don't know if I want to make this any harder than Aomine-kun has said, but I have one last rule in this battle. Since I'm the Game Master, I can still cancel it if you guys think it's impossible to beat."

Akashi's red eyes rested on the phantom player. "It's okay, just say it. And then we decide if we can handle it or not."

The baby blue-haired boy nodded. "Just as Akashi-kun said, you are the ones who will decide to have this rule or not. But once you agreed to enforce it, I won't change it until the end. Is everybody clear?"

Another nod came from them. Kuroko's eyes went back to his notes.

"Once the boss's HP reached 10,000, you will have only three steps to end his life before he recuperates his life back to 30,000."

Hisses and gulps can be heard from in front of Kuroko. He knew the rule was a bit overwhelming, and considering the length of time they have been playing, this pressure can cause them to not enjoy the game anymore. Hence, he asked if they wanted to apply the rule or not.

"I think it's interesting," said Kagami.

"Yeah, I think so too."

It's sort of weird seeing the two aces to agree on something. This was a cue for Kuroko to ask the rest of the group.

"Let's put it in, Tetsu-kun!"

"Yeah, a fight without challenge is no fun!"

"Finally, a boss who has brain…"

"It's like Seirin facing Aka-chin in Winter Cup all over again."

"Seirin? What about us, Murasakibara?"

"We are only side characters, Mido-chin. Deal with it."

"I don't mind if Kurokocchi is the main character!"

A smile was formed at Kuroko's pink lips. "Okay, I'll include the rule in the fight. Any objections before I go on?"

The crowd was quiet, signaling a no to Kuroko's question. The petite boy nodded, and he flipped the page at his notepad. Another breath escaped his lips.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get him!"

* * *

"Anyone can give Ki-chan an antidote? He is poisoned!" Momoi ran her eyes through the group worriedly. Without Kise protecting them as a tank, they were as good as dead. The model's body was staggering dangerously in front of the boss.

"Fuck, I can only throw balls."

"Well, I only know how to swing the bat."

"I only slap the enemies with frying pan."

"Anyone with the knowledge to make meds?"

Automatically, most of the eyes were attracted to Akashi. The redhead only realized it after a few seconds of odd silence swept the group. "What, me?"

"Who else?"

"As far as we know, you are the only know-it-all person in this party."

"Um…" Akashi scratched his head. "If I want to make the antidote, I need to know the substance used in making the poison first. Shintarou, with me."

The grass head nodded. In their fantasy battlefield, Akashi appointed Kagami to take over as the tank while Midorima and Momoi tend to Kise, and Akashi went to prepare the antidote with whatever was available at that time.

"Yeah! Just leave it to the dictionary to solve all the problems!" yelled Aomine while he was shooting basketball straight at the scientist's head. Another MISS.

"Just for your information, Daiki, dictionary is a book meant to explain things when a word is too complicated for a human to fathom. Not a DIY Survival Handbook," Akashi calmly explained. The dark blue-haired teenage scoffed. It didn't take the smartest man in the world to tell everyone that Aomine never tried to listen to Akashi's explanation.

After Midorima had analyzed the poison and gave Akashi a number of possible ingredients, the Rakuzan captain began the process of making the antidote.

"I need a something to cook this medicine on."

With steps as fast as lightning, Kuroko ran to Akashi and lent him his frying pan for a while. The Emperor's strong hands clutched the handle of the pan, making the medicine as fast as he could. He endlessly hoped that the poison wouldn't go far in the blonde's blood vessel. "Alright, it's done! Shintarou, bring this to Ryouta!"

Sweats fell from Midorima's sharp chin after he bent down to take the medicine from Akashi and later to shove the medicine down Kise's throat. Literally.

"Idoghiasshi ish fiinn~! ( _Midorimacchi is mean_ ~!)" blubbered Kise, some of the medicine still at his tongue. But his body was now strong enough to hold himself upright.

"You're the one who's too stubborn to eat it! We can't let you die on us now!" yelled Midorima after taking his position next to Takao. Kise was still in Momoi's arms. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down, swallowing the ungodly bitterness with all his might. His model face had turned into one that could bring a Disney's witch to resignation.

"Kurokocchi, help! I'm gonna die because of this meds," whined Kise to Kuroko, but the smaller man just brushed his comment off because the scientist targeted him. Kuroko dodged the attack and then turned to Kise once again.

"Sorry, Kise-kun. I don't have any dog biscuits at the moment."

"Mean! I don't want any dog biscuits!"

"Kise! You better get your fat ass over here or I'm gonna slice you to bits if I died!" shouted Kagami in front of the boss, his HP was dangerously low. "Fuck, who's the one supposed to heal me!?"

Murasakibara faced Kagami with his mouth formed a perfect O. "Shit, I forgot to heal Kaga-chin."

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU, PURPLE BASTARD!" Kagami perfectly avoided the attack from the scientist once his eyes caught the movement from him. "…Once we kill this mad-head!"

* * *

"Guys, he's down to 9,000!" Kuroko informed the rest of the team about their chance. They became nervous. Deep inside, they knew it will not going to be easy, considering their 100% chance of getting 10,000 strike now was reduced since the moment Takao crushed PSP-chan.

"Let me do it first!" demanded Kagami.

"But you have the worst luck today, Kagamin!"

"Like I care!" he grabbed the dice and said aloud, "I aimed at his torso!"

The time taken for the dice to finish rolling felt like it lasted for ten thousand years. Their gaze was so intense they could crack the floor if they were a bunch of X-men. And when the dice came to a halt…

 _MISS_.

God.

Damn.

It.

" **KAGAMIIII**!"

Kagami ran away after Aomine, Murasakibara and Himuro started chasing him with their lucky items intended to act as a weapon. "Calm down, will ya?!" His cracked voice resonated as they made a complete lap in the basketball court, head busy dodging the thrown lucky items. Meanwhile, in the group that was still sitting, Akashi and Midorima was seen smacking their foreheads hard.

One chance had slipped, thanks to Kagami.

"Next throw."

No one wanted to take the risk, it seems, so Akashi reacted to take the bullet. "Give it to me."

The dice exchanged hands, and by that time, the four running men already beseated at their previous spot.

"I go for his legs."

The tense atmosphere seemed to die down a bit after hearing Akashi's soothing voice. His fair palms threw the dice to the hard floor, and it waltzed on the ground before revealing a fairly high damage.

 _2,000._

Akashi exhaled, feeling oddly satisfied that he managed to land a blow on the agile boss. But the next person was the most pressured.

"Someone take the dice," said Kuroko. He himself didn't dare to touch it after what had happened at Kagami. Somehow holding the medium-sized dice had became a task. "Please. Last strike."

Murasakibara sighed. "Okay~ Give it to me…"

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

After the dice had safely landed in Murasakibara's hands, the others watched him intently as he threw it on the ground. "I ask Muro-chin to attack his rib…"

The dice playfully spun on the floor, making sure it arrived at every person's area before it stopped the lone tango.

 _MISS._

"DAMN IT ALL!"

They all screamed.

Yes. You heard me.

They **all** screamed.

* * *

 **Whyyyy does this story have to be so long?! OAO)9**

 **Ugh, nevermind. I still enjoyed writing it anyway. As a reminder, next chapter is going to be the last one. Thank you again for reading until this much. I seriously appreciate it :3**

 **P.S: I don't know why I always forgot about Midorima. When I write a story involving MiraGen, I did felt like someone was missing (** _ **yes, it's the greenhead**_ **), and usually it took about a minute before I jump out of my seat yelling MIDORIMAAAAA. A clunk on the head from my mom's ladle was NOT worth it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, okay, okay, here we are!" shouted Aomine to the group. "Who's going to take the first throw?"

They were eager to take the dice, but when their minds flew back to the risk of getting MISS, their fingers always stopped mid-way. After one minute passed without anyone making the initiative to take, heck not even touch, the dice, Kuroko got an idea.

"…The person who lifted his feet off the ground first must make a throw," uttered the phantom, which made the group glued their legs to the ground as close as possible. With that intense atmosphere, Murasakibara felt suffocated, which was why he started joking around. "Kise-chin."

"Yes?"

"You stepped on an earthworm just now."

A scream similar to Momoi in Halloween's Day screeched into the sky. Kise's spot was now empty, because the person has moved behind Kagami, hands cowering over his head.

"Kise, he's just fucking with ya…" said Kagami with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Murasakibaracchi, that's mean!" cried Kise. Fake tears on the verge of falling. "But, really, is there no earthworms there?" He poked his head out of Kagami's strong stature and carefully examined his sitting spot. Thanks to Murasakibara, he **must** trade places with Kasamatsu after this.

"There's certainly no earthworms there, Ryouta, but I can't say the same underneath the cement," Akashi joined the teasing fray. Again, Kise let out a small wail while slowly walking back to his sitting spot, and later changed places with Kasamatsu. This time, his senpai was considerate enough not to make fun of him.

"Kasamatsu-san, you're not kicking him," stated Kuroko with amazement, earning a puzzled face from the Kaijou's captain.

"I won't be kicking him out of nowhere. Besides, I don't want him to start climbing any walls just to get away from 'the thing'."

"Has he ever done that before?"

Kasamatsu simply nodded accompanied with a sigh. "Let's just get on with the game."

"So," Midorima picked up the dice and handed it over to the blonde. "All yours."

The blonde's hand deliberately took the dice from Midorima's palm and started shaking it slightly. "So I'll…uh…put the chainsaw at his knee?" And the dice was thrown to the middle ground. Each of them eyed the rolling dice with hopeful gaze.

Their heartbeats were felt in each breath they took. They didn't move an inch, they were too focused on waiting for the dice to stop dancing.

And after about half a minute spinning alone, the dice revealed…

…1,500!

"YES!" Everyone's fist balled up and jerked up in the air. 1,500 was enough rather than getting nothing. To Kise, the term _a big relief_ was an understatement.

"Alright, who's next?"

"If we're about to ask this everytime we arrived at -10,000, I'm seriously gonna have a nightmare about this," complained Aomine. In their minds, they have to agree with the Ace.

"Okay then, how about we let the dice do all the choosing then?" suggested Momoi.

"That is brilliant!"

"Ki-chan can throw the dice and let's see where it ended up," continued the pink-haired girl. Kise, with the dice back in his palms, tossed the little paper box, dangerously close to Murasakibara. The purplehead glared at the blonde, knew the dice throw was especially targeted at him.

"I'm not mature enough not to hold a grudge against you for that, Murasakibaracchi," Kise smirked, eyes revealing a dangerous glint. Murasakibara's droopy eyes became smaller as it stared at Kise for too long.

Unfortunately, the dice decided to take a right turn and ended up in front of Akashi. This time, the redhead was the one glaring at Kise with eyes full of killing intent. With a small _Eeep_ , Kise hid behind Kasamatsu, using his senpai as his meat shield. "Sorry, Akashicchi…"

Even with a heavy heart, Akashi still took the dice and said, "I smacked the scientist at his nose."

 _That's gotta hurt like heck_ , they imagined.

Akashi hurled the dice on the floor, and it hopped for a few seconds before spinning uncontrollably and settled on…

…2,000!

Another sigh of relief came from them.

"Guys, we **got** to have one 10,000 strike," said Takao. "If not, this scientist will still live on even when we landed all three attacks."

"Takao's right. Someone with lucky items should take the dice," said Aomine.

Momoi considered it for a moment before voicing out, "Okay then, please give me the dice. I am ranked second today."

And the dice changed hands. When Momoi's palm was around the dice, she spoke, "I asked Tetsu-kun to attack his vertebrae." Hence, the dice rolled on the ground. They held their breath. This might be the last, but again, it might not end.

2,000.

Shit!

Groans echoed in the group. They felt like crying in despair. This scientist was truly invincible.

Kuroko exhaled sadly. "He's back to 30,000…"

* * *

"Is there any way for us to get a confirmed attack of 10,000?" asked Kagami.

"Seems like the lucky items' effectiveness have ran out."

"So now it's all up to us?"

Midorima nodded, although it was a cold hard truth to swallow at the moment.

"Damn," cursed Kagami. "Can't I just suck up other people's luck? I really need it bad…"

"You can't do that! What do you think this is? Yogurt?!" replied Midorima, aghast.

"Guys!" called Kuroko. "Eyes on the boss!"

"Sorry," the two apologized.

While Kuroko was about to throw the dice, his eyes suddenly caught a _small_ note at the end of his notepad. Maybe after this, he really need to organize all his game instructions. "Umm, guys. Bad news."

"What is it, Kuroko?"

To add the effect more, Kuroko put on a devastated face. "The scientist… Had discreetly injected poison on the person who made a long-ranged shot just now. He will die after two rounds."

Their eyes turned to Midorima, who had turned as pale as a paper. "But… The one who made the shot just now was Takao…"

Now it was Takao's turn to be stunned. "So… I'm going to die?" he muttered silently.

"No! You are **not** going to die! Akashi, make the antidote!"

"We can't save him, Shintarou. The antidote takes up three steps, Takao don't have that much time left."

If not because this was just _a game_ , Midorima would've went full-blown ogre and forced Akashi to still make the antidote. Everyone fell hopeless.

"This is all your fault, Kagami!" Suddenly Midorima pointed at Seirin's ace.

"What the- Why me?!"

"You suck out my luck, didn't you?!"

"Oh, now who's the one treating luck like it's yogurt?!"

"You're going to pay for this!"

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Himuro. Their eyes trailed Himuro's sitting figure beside Murasakibara, which suspiciously emitted a dangerous aura. "We can't waste time with petty arguments. Midorima, I know you're more intelligent than this. Please stop accusing people out of nowhere," Himuro calmly spoke. "Takao, you've done a great job."

After Takao finish gathering himself together, he delivered the group his usual boisterous smile. "I'll give him my final blow. Please take care of Shin-chan after this, okay?"

The group nodded, but Midorima ran his gaze away from Takao. "… I hate you, Takao."

Takao chuckled. "I know."

The Hawk Eye user gave the scientist a good 2,000 smack on his head with Nokia, and peacefully went to heaven afterwards.

"Mido-chin, pull yourself together. We're still here, aren't we?"

 _Murasakibara's right_ , he thought. "Rest well, Takao. Now it's my turn." His eyes filled with determination.

* * *

 _In their fantasy battlefield…_

"What is his HP now, Kuroko?"

The phantom player glanced at his calculator. "180,000."

"Alright, everyone, get to your positions!" ordered the Emperor Eye-holder, followed by everyone's serious faces. This round, they need to take their positions in a secluded place, or underneath the scientist ( _Kuroko's decision, as usual_ ) to avoid his big attack; The Zombie Virus.

Kagami and Akashi went behind a pillar. Momoi followed Murasakibara and Himuro to hide under a desk. Kise and Midorima went behind a big computer screen. And Aomine…

…Wait. Where is Aomine?

"Aomine-kun, hide!"

"Huh?"

Before Aomine could move, the Zombie Virus attack has spread across the room, infecting people who occupied the open and unshielded spaces.

"Aomineee!"

The dark-blue haired man coughed for a couple of seconds, and later spat out some blood. "Dammit… I forgot to hide." He held onto his basketball tight, and his legs were having a rough time keeping his well-built body upright.

"Oh no, he's gonna turn into a zombie any minute now," said Kise worryingly. "Kurokocchi, is there any way we can turn him back into a human?"

Removing himself away from the scientist quickly, Kuroko took his position beside Kagami, and gave Kise a disheartened look. "Only the scientist know how to turn him back to normal, but… I don't think he's in the mood for negotiations now." His sky blue eyes turned back to the maddening scientist who's cackling like a witch.

"No, not Aominecchi too…" Tears pooled at his eyes.

"Oy, Akashi."

Akashi looked at the coughing Aomine, his deadpan face stayed.

"Kill me now."

His grip on the dictionary tightened, and he looked away from Aomine. "Don't order me around like that."

"Damn it, this is not the time, Akashi." His mouth spewed more blood, and his eyes were turning red. "I mean it. **Kill me now**."

The Rakuzan player only bit his lower lip. He didn't want to kill his friend. Although he's the most distant to Aomine, that doesn't mean he could kill him heartlessly. "Why don't you ask Tetsuya?"

"You really think he'd do it for me?" Aomine snickered. "Akashi, for the last time, _please,_ _ **kill me**_."

His grip on his dictionary shivered. Either Aomine turned into a zombie and kill them, or he kill Aomine now. Finally, after a moment of battling inside him, Akashi lifted his dictionary above his head.

For the good of mankind.

 _SLASH_.

"Dai-chaaannnn!"

* * *

"For God's sake, Kise…" Kagami rubbed his forehead. "Stop crying! Aomine's dead in the game only!"

"B-Buh ( _But)_ , he," and Kise snorted, "His death… _Hic_!" And he went back to his mourn beside Kasamatsu, who seemingly was restraining himself hard from kicking Kise into the ground.

"How can you guys not affected by Dai-chan's death?" Even Momoi was crying beside Aomine, while the others maintained their game face.

"Because we know how to discern imagination and reality, Momoi."

"Oh, screw you guys!" She moved to beside Kise. "It's only us, Ki-chan! The others are heartless monsters!"

Kise didn't help one bit; he nodded frantically and hugged Momoi tightly, in which the girl replied too. And the two of them cried their hearts out, to the annoyance of the rest.

"It's not like we don't care, Momoi-san," interrupted Kuroko. "Remember, we had lost two offense power. If this fact doesn't fire us up, I don't know what will." The baby blue-haired boy reached out for the dice and hid it in between his small palms. "I swear on my life, I will avenge Aomine-kun and Takao-kun, even if I turn into a zombie," Kuroko glanced at the two dead people in his group with a strong resolve written all over his eyes.

"I will not rest until the scientist deserve his punishment," said Akashi, this time, his Emperor side showed up. "He dared to kill two of my teammates. I will make sure I'll pay him back hundredfold."

Midorima sighed. "Takao is my partner, and Aomine is my fellow range-attacker. I can't say I'm too affected by their deaths, but it sure means a challenge to all of us."

"Mine-chin and Taka-chin are good people," Murasakibara munched on his potato chips. "They don't deserve to die. The scientist, however, deserved something more painful than death."

Himuro wiped the crumbs off Murasakibara's cheeks with a handkerchief. "Yes, he does, right?" said Himuro. "How about you crush him later, Atsushi?"

The purple giant nodded.

"I don't know what I should do to that scientist though," said Kagami from the side, "But seriously guys, stop permeating aura like a vengeful killer. This is just a game, remember?"

"Yeah," continued Kise. "Or the passerby are gonna report to the police if you don't stop."

"Okay, enough declaration of war. Let's get back to the game, shall we?" voiced Momoi, removing herself from Kise back to her place.

"Also, Aomine-kun, Takao-kun, please move to a corner. I'm gonna label it as the Dead Associations Club."

"What, Tetsu?! That is pure discrimination!"

"Dead people, please be silent. Now, the game continues."

Takao managed to grab and held down the pissed off Aomine, because Kuroko just _won't stop talking_ with his sharp tongue.

* * *

This is it.

The moment of truth.

The group stared at the dice hard, as if using a Jedi's mind trick to explode it using their mind.

"Murasakibara-kun."

The purple haired boy grabbed the dice. "Muro-chin, go to his ears, nee?"

"Understood."

And the dice rolled on the ground.

 _MISS_.

Murasakibara punched his thigh. _Dammit_ , he yelled in his mind. He had always wanted to prove to them that his revenge wasn't all talks. Luck wasn't on his side this time.

"Kagami-kun."

He held the dice in his clammy palms, getting nervous over his turn. _Tch, even the tournaments never got me this nervous_ , Kagami chuckled silently.

He threw the dice on the floor, complete with his hopes and lucks for all his life, in order for him to get a successful attack.

Because God is unpredictable, the number 2,000 showed up.

"YES!"

The next person was Kuroko, and he was so nervous his knees nearly cumbled on the floor the moment he picked the dice from the floor. When he sat back on his spot, all eyes were attached to his back, stamping their rays of hope, and telepathically sending all their luck to Kuroko. For this one attack.

Kuroko was beyond nervous. He was scared. Murasakibara had his lucky item, but yet he got a _MISS_. Meanwhile, Kagami had the worst luck, and cracked his lucky item too, yet he managed to get 2,000. The boy exhaled slowly, hands shivering on the dice. The atmosphere was so quiet, Kuroko didn't need to shout his move for all to hear.

"I go for a complete slaughter," he said. And his trembling hands threw the dice.

 _Please._

The dice was still twirling on the ground. Whenever it acted like stopping at MISS, they had a mild heart attack. Thank goodness, it resumed spinning.

 _I beg you, please._

Kuroko silently prayed in his mind. He enjoyed this game with his friends, and he wanted a great ending for all of them.

 _For Aomine-kun, Takao-kun…_

Involutarily, Kuroko clasped his hands together, as if wanting them to melt into one. The dice was almost in the brink of stopping.

 _For everyone who played with me_.

…

…

…

10,000.

" **YEAAAAHHHH!** "

They all cheered for Kuroko. Kagami and Kise even lifted him up in the air, and hugged him afterwards. Momoi and Himuro cried tears of joy, no sobbing was heard though. Because Murasakibara choked them with his crushing hug of happiness. Kasamatsu even hugged Takao and Aomine. Now he regretted not playing with them from the beginning. Midorima and Akashi was tempted to hug one another, but pride get in the way, so they only let out a high-five for each other.

For this, Kuroko praised his luck, his God, his everything, for the win. His team was happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"I've gotta go now! Kurokocchi, call me whenever you 're free!" Kise waved to the group, followed by Kasamatsu, and after that headed into the train station with his senior.

"Guess we've gotta go too, Tetsu-kun," said Momoi, tugging at Aomine's hand.

"What? We've gotta go?"

"We still have the grocery shopping, Dai-chan."

"Oh, right, that…" Aomine patted Kuroko's shoulder. "Well, see ya later. Drop me a call if you want to have another game."

The two figures disappeared into the path, and now Kuroko needed to part ways with Midorima, Akashi and Takao too.

"Takao's cycling. You're free to come along," said Midorima, with Takao whining beside him. He had an extra load today; Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko politely declined, in which Takao felt like a moon just being lifted off his shoulders. He felt an overwhelming affection to the little boy.

"Oy Kuroko. We're going to Maji. You coming?" asked Kagami. Himuro and Murasakibara had already packed their stuffs together, getting ready to walk towards the direction of Maji. Kuroko stared into the distance from where the three figures had went back.

"Yes, I'm coming," replied Kuroko. He grabbed his bag and rested it on his small shoulders. He sighed. Now he already missed all his ex-teammates.

While Kuroko was lost in his thoughts, his phone beeped. Kuroko pulled out his phone and looked at the mail he just received.

 _From: Kise Ryouta_

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Kurokocchiiii~! I already missed you! ;-; Can we go shopping together this weekend? You can bring Kagamicchi together with you! Oh, and maybe Midorimacchi! On second thought, nevermind. Don't bring him ._. Anyway, I know of a place with this superb vanilla milkshake! I really want to bring you there! Hope you'll be free! Text me back ASAP! o3o_

 _P.S: Kasamatsu-senpai said hello to you._

Kuroko pushed the phone back into his pocket. He secretly smiled. Maybe he won't miss them so much afterall.

* * *

 ***cries* Finally, this story is done! QAQ I-I….*sniff* I will never forget this story together with my other fic. I still remember how I stayed up late just because I want to finish these two. I'm truly grateful for you readers out there, for reading, reviewing, and supporting this fic until the end!**

 **Oh no the tears won't stop! TAT I will miss you guys! So much!**

 **Well then, I'll see ya later, in my other fics!**

 **P.S: (** _ **This is Kuroko**_ **) The Crying Society Club is right at this corner. Please sign up if you want to join.**

 **twinSlayer: KUROKO! QAQ**


End file.
